A Nice Girl Like You
by EastAnglia
Summary: Ray ficlet. Ray visits Nina Akaboa.


**TITLE: **"A Nice Girl Like You"  
**AUTHOR: **EastAnglia  
**RATING: **PG  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them.  
**FEEDBACK:** Praise only.  
**WORDS COUNT:** 875  
**SUMMARY:** Ray pays a visit to Nina Akaboa  
**NOTES:** Ray needs a little affection, too! This is for all the Ray fans out there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He stood on the sidewalk watching her through the window whilst he finished his cigarette. She was at one of the tables holding a pot of coffee, talking to the young couple that sat there. The man must have said something funny, because she smiled back at him. There were soft crinkles around her eyes, and then she bent her head back a little and laughed. It was nice to see her that way. Happy.

She saw him then, her smile faded, and her eyebrows lifted in surprise. He raised his hand and waved at her through the glass, and his heart thumped a bit, wondering whether the sight of him at her new job would be a welcome thing or not. He didn't want to be a reminder of what had happened to her. He wouldn't do that. Not to her.

But then the smile returned to her face, and she mouthed the word, "Hi," at him. He threw his half-smoked fag on the ground and stubbed it out.

She was pouring the couple's coffees when he entered. She was still smiling, he noticed, and she nodded as he gestured to an empty booth in the corner. She was lovely. Nice smile, soft eyes. She started to cross to him, but another customer called out for her to take his order. She shrugged back over to Ray, and he shrugged back with an understanding smile.

Finally, she crossed to him and stood there at his booth with her order pad clutched in one hand. "I didn't expect to see you again," she said, and he looked back at her.

"Yeah, well. Just in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd see how you were getting on," he said casually.

"I'm fine. Thanks." A broad smile passed over her face, and for a moment he felt himself go a bit soft. "I like it here. It's quiet. Mostly students, couples, pensioners."

"Looks like a nice place."

"It is. No one gives me any trouble," she said quietly, and her eyes darkened. He knew what she must be thinking about.

"Can you have a bit of sit?" he said quickly.

She looked around. "I don't know…"

"Come on. Place is almost empty. If the boss gives you any problems, I'll flash me warrant card," he said with a wink.

She grinned with mischief and then looked around the café. "I think a few minutes would be all right."

She slid into the booth and sat opposite him, leaning forward with her elbows on the table.

He suddenly realised he had no idea what to say or do next. He reached for his pack of fags and quickly lit one up to fill the silence.

"I heard," she started, and he was glad that she had thought of something to say. "I heard that man…you know…" She looked at the table and began to fiddle nervously with the fork and spoon.

"Ryan Burns," he said with quietly. She winced at the mention of his name.

"Yeah." She was silent for a moment, and then her face brightened. "I heard he's gone to prison. For drugs."

"Is that right?" He suppressed a smile and flicked the ash end of his fag into the tray.

"Do you know what I think?" she said slyly. "I think you must have had something to do with that, Sergeant Carling."

"Who, me? Naaaaaw."

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Listen, love, it weren't me."

"Well, I think it was." She reached out across the table and put her hand briefly on top of his. Her voice when she spoke was soft and sincere. "So…thank you."

They sat wordlessly for a moment with her hand resting on top of his. He took a long drag of his cigarette. "You're welcome," he said finally. "And it's Ray, all right?"

"Ray."

There was a beat. "Glad to see you smiling. It really does suit you."

"It's nice to have something to smile about."

They looked at each other across the table for a time. Her face was bright, and her eyes shone.

"I should be…" He nodded toward the door.

"Right. Back to work," she said with a laugh and jumped to her feet.

He ground out his cigarette and slid out of the booth, standing there awkwardly with his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets.

"Would it be all right," he started and shuffled his feet a bit. "If I came by again? To see how you're getting on."

"I'd like that," she said. "You're my guardian angel, Ray."

She leaned forward impulsively and kissed him on the cheek. When she jumped back, she was smiling, and he could feel himself redden. He cleared his throat.

"Right. Well. I'll see you, then. Take care of yourself, Nina."

She was still smiling at him as he stumbled out of the café and back onto the sidewalk. He waved at her again through the door, and she wiggled her fingers happily at him before turning to another customer.

He watched her for a moment before turning and heading down the sidewalk, his hand cupping the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him.

**THE END**


End file.
